


The Sun and The Moon

by spaceprincessem



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Romance, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprincessem/pseuds/spaceprincessem
Summary: Based off the DickKory monthly prompts from dickkorysource on tumblrDecember Prompt: JoyDick takes Kory for a ride on his motorcycle





	1. Chapter 1

He could feel it stirring in him, like a storm forming over a sea, dangerous and deadly. He had tried to suppress it; there were other things to worry about. Jason had barely escaped with his life and now they had taken in another super powered kid who had chunks of kryptonite bullets lodged in his chest. Just when he thought it couldn’t become harder or more complicated he was proven wrong time and time again. It was all falling apart before it could even begin. He felt caught in a never-ending push and pull of his new life and his old. The former Titans wanted him to stop what he was doing, casting doubt on his choices, Dawn had made that especially clear. While what he had started may haven slightly selfish he wanted to help Rachel, Gar, and Jason. Now he had Rose and Conner too. He saw in them what Bruce had seen in him when his parents had died. He didn’t just want to make them into weapons. He wanted to teach them how to control their abilities, defend themselves, help people without compromising their soul. He wanted them to be better than he was. 

With everything that had happened Dick felt like he was drowning. When he had stepped out of that elevator and his eyes fell over her his heart had leapt into his throat and he felt like he could breathe for the first time in three months. He had barely known her, but she knew him better than his closes friends, she was a lifeline pulling him to solid ground again. Kory had seen right through his bullshit. She was most of the reason both he and Jason had survived. She had nearly taken out Deathstroke on her own, but was knocked out by a cheap shot from the famed assassin. Dick could remember the rage and pure fury that had filled him when he saw Deathstroke moving in for the final blow. He wasn’t going to take Kory away from him, not before…

“Dick,” her voice was soft, but in the silent of his bedroom it felt so loud, “are you okay?”

Now that he had a moment to himself he had let his emotions go and the anger was the first to bubble over. He slowly turned to face her, eyes softening for the briefest of seconds when he saw how much concern was in her beautiful features. It was only a fleeting moment before his face became hard.

“I’m fine.” He lied, the words slipping from his tongue gruffly.

“If you think you can lie to me, Grayson, think again.” She responded, her arms crossing over her chest, her voice calm, but firm. 

He didn’t want to yell, especially at her. He was so good at pushing people away, but he only wanted to pull her close. That’s why he was so angry. She had put herself in danger for him, for Jason, and now Deathstroke knew her. Now she would be on his list.

“You shouldn’t have come after me.” He said, his anger slipping. She was right, he couldn’t lie to her and he was tired of keeping everything inside.

“I wasn’t going to let you sacrifice yourself just to save everyone else.” She said with a slight roll of her eye. Dick was always the hero, no matter the cost to himself.

“But now he knows you, Kory.” Dick seethed. Didn’t she understand what this meant? Didn’t she know the danger she was now in? “He’s going to be more prepared next time, he’s going to come after you!”

“I can take care of myself!” Kory fired back. “Why are you so upset? I thought this is what being a team was all about.”

Dick could feel tears in his eyes, but he blinked them back. He was so overcome with everything that had happened in the past few hours, but right now all he could do was worry about the woman that stood before him. How could he tell her that if he lost her then he would lose himself too? It had happened once, in the dream with Trigon, and he had given in to the darkness. How could he explain that what he felt for her was something beyond anything he had felt before? There were no words, but she stood, waiting expectantly for an explanation anyway. 

“It-that doesn’t matter right now.” He said instead as he turned away from her. How could someone make you so weak at the knees or like you had swallowed a million butterflies? 

Kory grabbed his arm, turning him back around to face her. She wasn’t one to give up easily on people, especially those she cared about. “Dick, don’t do this.” She said and there was such a softness and a tenderness that Dick felt like he could melt. “Why are you so upset?” She asked again.

Dick’s eyes were looking anywhere besides her face. “I think you know why.” He said in a whisper.

“Dick…”

This time he did look at her, warm browns meeting soft greens. His hand came up to her cheek, her skin warm against his. For a moment they just stared at each other, the world, their problems, everything had disappeared and they were the only two things in the universe that mattered. Dick brought his lips to hers and when she pulled him closer Dick gave into her. Maybe she could understand in the way his hands held her or how his lips moved against her own. She was everything and this time Dick wouldn’t let her go so easy. He picked her up effortlessly, her legs wrapping around his waist, like she had read his mind. He moved towards the bed, consumed by her, hungry for her.

“We should check on everyone.” Kory suggested half heartedly as she took off his shirt.

“They can wait.” Dick said kissing her neck as her body arched into his. He knew they were all safe. He knew they would need him and Kory eventually, but they need each other more and Dick was okay with being selfish just for a few moments. “I want you.”

“I’m with you.” She said and Dick kissed her again because he knew that no words could explain how he felt about her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Would it really kill you if we kissed?"

Dick leaned his head against the car window, the cool pane soothing against his throbbing head. The streetlights passed over him in a blur as he looked up at the starry, night sky. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Kory, not yet. The look on her face when she had picked him from prison was one he wasn’t likely to forget. It was soon followed by a lecture about how he abandoned Gar and Conner without any plans on returning. How he abandoned her when she had said she would be back. It hadn’t been his plan, really, to get locked up, but it was the closes thing he could do to atone for everything. After what had happened with the old Titans leaving, along with the younger ones, Dick felt like he couldn’t take it anymore. Despite all of his feelings of self-hatred and disappointment there was something familiar in driving with Kory across the country. It took him back to when they had just met and he travelled in a mini van with her and the two kids. He hadn’t known Kory for very long, but there had been something between them, a spark, ready to ignite at any moment.

“So,” Kory’s voice hummed over the radio, “are we going to talk about it or just sit in silence the whole ride home?”

Dick turned his head in her direction, but only slightly, trying not to catch her eye. “What do you want to talk about?” He asked quietly.

“How about the fact that you attacked two people in an airport to get arrested because you think you need to punish yourself for a mistake that happened in your past.” She replied sharply, hitting the nail right on the head.

Dick flinched a little at her harsh tone, but she was right, like always. How she saw through him like that he would never know, but he found it both terrifying and comforting. “It’s not just a mistake, Kory,” he said, facing forward, “Jericho lost his life.”

“I don’t recall hearing you putting that sword through him.” Kory replied bluntly. She was tired of walking on eggshells. It’s what was destroying everyone in the first place. Dick had finally told the truth, but when no one stood by him it had been devastating to watch all of his friends turn his back on him.

“I might as well have.” Dick murmured. 

“That’s bullshit, Dick Grayson.” Kory said as she looked at him. He finally dared return her gaze and he could see fire in her eyes. “They told you to be Batman and when they didn’t like the result they got to walk away and pretend like they weren’t apart of it all.”

“Well, what do you want me to do?” He asked, his voice raising as he gritted his teeth in frustration. “I tried telling the truth and it just pissed everyone off.”

“And they’ll get over it.” Kory argued back. “You’re not the only one that fucked up, Dick, but you are the only one who owned up to it. You need to forgive yourself.”

Dick crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back against his seat. He knew she was making sense and that he did need to forgive himself, but it was so hard and he wasn’t used to people pushing back where his emotions were concerned. “What, you think you can fix me?” He growled.

“It’s not my job to fix you.” She said, her head turning in his direction again, her eyes narrowed. “But I don’t want to see you self destruct either. I care about you too much for that.” She added, her eyes softening at the edges.

Dick felt his arms drop to his sides as he looked at her fully. Here eyes were back on the road and he noticed, really noticed, just how exhausted she looked. He had been so wrapped up in himself and his past that he hadn’t even bothered to ask about her or how she was doing. She was always coming back and helping him pick up the pieces and he could never express how grateful he was to her.

“We all make mistakes.” Kory continued when Dick didn’t speak. “And our mistakes have consequences, but we either learn how to deal with them,” her eyes met with Dick’s again and he was watching her intensely, “or they destroy us.” Her voice broke slightly at the end of her sentence and Dick felt his heart drop in his stomach.

“Kory,” his voice was soft as he reached out to her, “what happened?”

Kory’s eyes were back on the road and for a few moments they drove in silence, Dick’s hand resting on her leg. He knew she would talk to him when she was ready and he was willing to wait. She had been so patient with everything that had happened, it was only fair he returned the favor. She suddenly swerved the car to the side, hastily putting it into park before she quickly got out. Dick sat, frozen in his seat, for a few moments confused. He watched her walk around so that she was leaning against the hood of the car. He shook his head and unbuckled his seatbelt, following her in the warm, evening air. She stood, arms crossed over her chest, eyes on the sky. He came to stand next to her, their arms touching slightly.

“Talk to me.” He said after a moment. 

It was the gentleness in his voice that opened the floodgates and soon she was pouring out the details of her complicated relationship with her sister and the things that had happened in her absence. Dick didn’t know what else to do so he took her in his arms, wrapping her tightly against himself. He couldn’t do much, but he could make her feel safe in his arms. She held on tightly, her head pressed into his chest. He forgot how much he missed this closeness with her. Whatever they had was a feeling he couldn’t quite explain, but suddenly he was craving every inch of her. When she finally pulled away, his hands were still wrapped around her waist and he saw her eyebrow shoot up for a moment.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “that I haven’t been there for you.”

“You’re here now.” She responded, as she leaned against the car, Dick mirroring her movements. He slowly inched forward, his forehead resting against hers, her hands moving to his face. “I’ve missed this.” She breathed and Dick could feel a shiver run down his spine.

Dick closed the gap between them, his lips crashing into hers hungrily. Kory moved into him, fingers moving to his hair, tugging gently, which pulled a small moan from Dick’s throat. His hands moved from her hips to her jacket, hurriedly tugging it off. She laughed as she pulled herself from his grip to help and in return she removed his shirt. There wasn’t really a plan or a place to go, it was just the two of them. Dick and Kory. Together. Everything, the bullshit and the expectations melted away. They had been so good at reading each other, understanding that they both needed the time to figure some things out. They were supposed to be the strong ones, the leaders, helping everyone with their problems, never taking the time to figure out their own until it was too late. Now, together, in this tiny park on the side of the road in the middle of the night they could be themselves. Be vulnerable. Be free.

Dick hoisted her up on his hips and she wrapped her legs around his waist, like she knew what he had been thinking. He pinned her against the side of the car, his mouth moving from her lips to her neck. Kory’s nails dug into his back and Dick couldn’t help, but smile against her warm skin. She could feel him swelling against her and she moved one of her hands to his pants. Dick had half a mind to try and open the car door, but it caused him to lose his balance and soon they were tumbling to the soft grass. Dick caught them, taking the brunt of the fall, Kory landing on top of him, but they were both laughing.

“Smooth, Grayson.” Kory purred as she leaned over, her hips digging into his own. She kissed him again, slow and full of passion. There were a lot of things that had felt wrong over the past few months, but this, this felt right. When she sank onto him, Dick shuddered against her.

“God, Kory.” He hissed through his teeth.

She pulled him to her, moving into him, their lips meeting again. They moved as one, wrapped completely in each other. Dick could never describe the feeling of her warm skin against his own as he held her close. When they finished they lied in the grass for a moment, the sounds of the evening surrounding them. Dick laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. They were on the side of the road in the grass in the middle of the night somewhere between Nevada and California, but Dick and Kory had never felt more alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be shorter than I wanted, but nanowrimo has been sucking all of my creativity and I started this before November, but though it fit the vulnerability theme well. Ugh I just want one decent dickkory scene fore the show ends for season 2. Hoping season 3 delivers! Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> This was inspired by Hasley's song "Drive" give it a listen! I think it fits dickkory well!


	3. Chapter 3

Kory sighed heavily as she leaned against the balcony over looking the city just outside of her room. It had been a long couple of weeks without Donna and despite their reformed team and Rachel’s return Kory still couldn’t shake the terrible feeling that something bad was going to happen. She hadn’t heard anything more from her sister, Komand’r, but she knew they would be coming for her. With everything happening between the trauma Gar and Conner had faced and the death of their close friend and teammate she hadn’t opened up to anyone about what had been going on. Her powers were still flickering feebly and it only made her feel that much more useless. How could she protect her family and her people if she couldn’t even find her fire?

“You okay?”

His voice was soft and it brought a small smile to her lips as she turned to face him in the quietness of the early morning. His hair was still ruffled from sleep and his brown eyes weren’t full awake yet. There was a steaming cup of coffee in his hand, another held out to her in the space between them.

“What are you doing up this early?” She asked as she gratefully took the steaming mug, the heat soaking into her cold fingertips.

“I figured you would be.” He said with a shrug of his shoulder.

Kory felt her cheeks flush slightly as she took a sip from her mug. Dick had changed since he had returned as Nightwing. He was more confident and more forgiving to himself. She had missed his smile and was happy to see it grace his face a lot more often these past few weeks. Slowly they had come back together again. She had let him in a little, sharing her burden of the troubles on her home world, but tried not to worry him about her sister when they had so many other things to deal with. Dick knew there was more to it than she was letting on, but he also knew he had to wait for her to come to him when she was ready. 

“Are you saying you missed me?” She asked, raising a flirtatious eyebrow. There had been plenty of flirting between them, but never enough time or energy to take it any further than that. 

“Maybe.” He said with a laugh. There were many nights Dick found himself standing just outside her door, wanting to close the distance between them, but not quite sure how to. So he made small movements, little gestures to show that he cared, that he still wanted to try again. “But you’re avoiding my question.”

Kory turned away from him, back towards the city. Donna had told her once that a sunrise over the bay was one of the most beautiful sunrises in the world. From where the tower was she couldn’t see those first rays of sun. “I wish I could see the sunrise over the bay from here.”

Dick cocked his head to the side, watching her fiery hair fall over her shoulders as she looked back at him, her emerald eyes sad. He took a large gulp from his coffee making up his mind. “Get dressed.” He said as he started to turn away.

Kory raised an eyebrow. “Where are we going?”

“We’re going for a ride.” Dick said as he threw his head over his shoulder, giving her a coy smile.

Kory watched as he disappeared and she hurriedly finished her coffee before throwing on a pair of jeans and her trusty purple, leather jacket. She met Dick in the tower’s garage, her curiosity peaking as he stood waiting for her by his motorcycle. Her lips spread into a large grin as he handed her a black helmet dotted with gold stars.

“This isn’t what I imagined when you said we were going out.” She said as she took the helmet from him, examining his bike with great interest. “How many girls have you taken out on this thing?” She teased as she threw the helmet over her fiery hair.

Dick chuckled as he swung his leg over the bike, his eyes still on Kory. He couldn’t help, but notice how gorgeous she looked in her leather jacket and bike helmet. “You’re the first, believe it or not.” He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“I’m not sure I do believe you.” She replied cheekily as she climbed on behind him, her arms wrapping around his waist without thought. 

Kory was always warm, but Dick forgot how much he missed her pressed against him and he leaned back into her for a moment. Kory pressed her cheek in between his shoulder blades, closing her eyes and breathing him in. Her arms tightened around him and Dick only smiled harder.

“Hang on tight, Princess.” He said before he took off into the city.

Kory felt like she was flying as they moved through the morning streets, weaving through the few cars that were out. She could feel her adrenaline pumping through her views, the cold wind whipping through her hair fiercely. For the first time in weeks she could feel unbridle joy bursting from her chest, a laugh escaping from her lips. She felt free and safe as she dug her fingers into Dick’s jacket. The further they moved out of the city the faster Dick drove, but Kory only relished in the increase of speed. Just as the sun began to rise over the horizon Dick pulled off on a small cliff side, giving them a beautiful view of the sunrise. Kory removed her helmet before Dick helped her off of the bike before they walked to the edge together.

“How’s this for a sunrise?” Dick as he looked at her, admiring the sun falling over her face and wind swept hair.

“It’s beautiful.” Kory whispered. She closed her eyes, soaking in the warm rays. For a few moments they stood in a comfortable silence and Kory could never thank Dick enough for being so gentle and patient with her. “Thank you.” She said as she turned to him.

Dick’s lips curled into a smile as he leaned forward tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, his fingers moving down to trail down her cheek. “Of course.” He murmured.

“She’s coming for me.” Kory let slip before she could stop herself, her lips trembling. Dick had a way of making her feel vulnerable and she could feel her steely exterior cracking. “What if she wins?”

Dick took her hands in his own, his eyes filling with fierce determination. “She won’t.” He said, his voice steady and sure.

“How do you know?” She asked as she leaned into him.

“Because you are the strongest person I’ve ever met and the Titans will have your back no matter what.” He responded.

Kory could feel a smile breaking through as she wrapped her arms around his neck, happy to feel his hands resting against her waist. “So am I really the only girl you’ve ever taken on your bike?” She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“I wouldn’t want anyone else by my side.” Dick responded before he closed the gap between them, capturing her lips in a sweets kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little cheesy towards the end, but out babies deserve to be soft and adorable with each other! Also, I have a weakness for Dick calling Kory princess okayyyyyyyyy

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while after episode 5, but I thought it fit well with October's prompt of "Ineffable". I like the idea that Dick would be upset because now Deathstroke has an idea of who Kory is and that she's important to Dick and extremely powerful, so she would be someone who he would probably want to take out first. Titans better give us some good tension followed by tender and loving DickKory cause it's what we deserve! Let me know your thoughts! New short stories will be added as we get new prompts so look out for those!


End file.
